Good heroes
by DaraMouse
Summary: The Titans meet another team of teenage heroes however Beast Boy is very familiar with one member of the other team. The two teams become fast friends and as the friendships grow they inevitably learn more about each other. Get reacquired with a familiar team and learn about this new one. Rated T.


The Teen Titans awoke in chairs but they weren't the only ones there were others who were bond to chairs made to trap them. Besides the Teen Titans there was another teen super hero team GOOD were captured and incopatated.

GOOD is a four member team: Their leader seventeen year old Vorm an -r haired heroin with abilities of shapeshifting and skills in acting and stealth. She wears no costume or mask because she can change her appearance inertly. Next is the youngest a small brown haired fifteen year old Nero with elemental powers. His costume is black formfitting but not skin tight, his mask is red and not of the same martial is his costume. Fifteen year old Badger is tall, big build blond girl she was dressed in a spandex suit it made her look like a large badger a mask completed the costume. Stregone is a very tall, very thin sixteen year old boy his hair is red and curly. He wears jeans and a Tee shirt but because of his illusions his outfits are always perceived to be a light blue cape, blue spandex costume with a white swirl pattern in the middle of the cape and chest the only 'real' thing is a white mask.

The collection of teens awoke, moaning their heads pounding with terrible headaches. They were quickly aware of the situation they were in and aware that not only are they trapped, their friends but also strangers but a family member.

"Beast Boy?!" cried the blond girl.

"Badger?!" He cried

"You know each other?" Cyborg and Nero asked.

"He's my brother." Badger said she was still shocked that she and Beast Boy were in the same predicament, they had not seen each other for two months and now together again via villain.

"Yeah we sorta adopted each other when we were kids." Beast Boy said he looks at his sister and was afraid for her, himself and the others. They were trapped and getting out was priority one.

"Oh how wonderful a sister of friend Beast Boy!" Starfire cheered she wished desperately to hug someone. She struggled ageist her binds and attempted to use her powers to get her out.

"My starblots are useless" She informed her friends.

Everyone struggled harder than ever before they gave it their full effort all of their strength and powers and abilities but it was futile. The chairs held them firmly and gave no indication that they were damaged at all.

"Okay now what?" Vorm asked hoping for an answer from anyone.

"I wonder who's behind this." Stregone mused he had his suspensions the black and white pattern of the room they were held in.

"That would be me." Mad Mod entered he was smiling and twirling his cane he paced in front of his captives.

"Mod you mad bastard, should have know you were behind this." The blond snapped.

Mod causally strolled over to the blond and whacked her on the head with his cane. He put his cane under the girl's chin, forcing their eyes to meet "You will learn to respect your betters."

"If you think you're better then me you really are mad." The blond smirked even after she was hit again with the cane.

"You little snot!" Mad Mod raised the cane for a third time ready to strike again.

"Leave her alone! What do you want from us anyways?!" Beast Boy shouted fighting his restraints harder than ever.

"You lot 'ave caused a lot of trouble for 'ard work'n villains so I've decided to build this school _Mad Mod institute for bratty teenage do-gooders_. You lot aren't leaving till you've been properly reeducation."

"Tell you what let s go now and we'll go easy on you." Vorm said her team had tangled with Mod before but she knew the advantage was his she needed to gain an advantage for them. Mod liked playing games and she hoped they would be free so he could play.

Mod cracked her on the head "You don't give the ultimatums round 'ere love, I do!" He paced around twirling his cane "You little duckies don't want to be late for class, so get going." And with a flick of his wrist and a snap of his fingers the floor beneath each chair dropped in separate 'classrooms'.

Robin was the first to escape and he went to aid Starfire who was screaming and about to be smashed by a huge Overdue stamp in the library.

Badger was second to free herself, her chair had taken damage from the fall and after struggling she damaged the chair more and brook free. Just as she reached the door she was attacked by enormous books, they flapped like birds and dived down trying to beat her where ever they could.

"You snots 'ave to learn from your past and let me write your futures, you could be great villains once clear your minds!" Mad Mod said over the intercom and then a hypnotizing pattern flashed on the wall.

Badger closed her eyes and reached for the doorknob and opened the door, once out of the classroom she forced her attention on the attacking books. They were defeated easily with just one strong punch each. She focused on finding any of the other teen heroes but she hoped to find Beat Boy first.

She nearly collided with Robin, Starfire who had Beast Boy. "Glad I found you guys. Was he hypnotized?"

"Yes, the swirling swirls of mind control has the brash washing of Beast Boy." Starfire explained leaning Beast Boy on a wall.

"Beast Boy please wake up, Beast Boy honey it Badger please wake up for me."

Badger and Starfire took turns attempting to wake Beast Boy, they tired shaking him, shouting at him and finally Badger got him to wake up from a joke.

"Beast Boy how do you get steel wool? Steel sheep."

Beast Boy awoke from his mental stupor "Good one!"

"Glad to have you back, now let's go."

"What do you mean 'back?' where did I go?" Beast Boy starched his head he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy scratched his head as he thought and strained to remember "we were in chairs, the villains' name is Mad Mod and he totally crazy-that's about it."

"We fell down trap doors, still attached to our chairs and we fell into separate rooms, he tried to hypnotize us but we got away. Now we got you and we have to find the others."

"And put Mad Mod in jail!" growled Beast Boy.

Robin smiled "that's right Beast Boy he's going away for a long time."

Mad Mod dropped from the ceiling in front of the teen vigilantes "Oh I'm not going anywhere my duckies but you brats are going to detention were you can say goodbye to your friend!"

The teens charged the British villain, none managed to land a single attack.

"What have you done to our friends!?" demanded Beast Boy he was rising ready to make another charge waiting from an order from his leader or see an opening in Mod's defenses.

"You shall not prevail!" Starfire informed.

"You're going down Mod!" Robin declared.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Beast Boy

"You are all wrong lads and loveies." Mod taped the ground with his cane and the entire floor disappeared and the young heroes feel.

Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and swooped underneath Badger catching her while Starfire caught Robin and held onto him.

"So now what?" Badger asked once she and the others were safely on the floor.

Beast Boy turned into his human form again.

As if to answer the ceiling began to descend at an alarming rate .

"I see door let's try it." Robin pointed to a tiny door down a long hallway the ceiling was falling even in the hallway.

Beast Boy transformed again and Starfire flew as fast as they could to the door Robin and Badger ran as fast as they could and when they reached the door they worked together to kick it down when discovering it had no knob. Once inside the room they found the young elemental on the floor writhing and moaning.

"Oh my God Nero!"

Robin became tense "He's Nero?"

"Yes, and I know what you're thinking but he's not a bad guy." Badger was gently holding her fallen friend and stroking his hair. "Oh Nero say something, tell us what happened."

Nero coughed and struggled for air "Seizure" he whispered he tried to wipe the sweat from his brow but his coordination was completely off he only swiped his chin.

"What did he say?" Beast Boy asked.

"Seizure it's a problem he normally has under control." She whipped sweat off his brow and leaned him ageist the wall.

"He did it. On propose, Mod, Mad Mod said it was specially for me." Nero said weakly

Badger was furious her hands made tight fiests "He did it on purpose, he was trying to kill you?!"

"Please friend Badger what is a seizure?" Starfire asked her voice small and sad she understood perfectly well that something was terribly wrong the details of what was not clear yet.

"It's when there's a problem in a person's brain, electric problems and nerve problems causing changes in the brains chemistry this causes the person to lose control of themselves. There is all kinds of things from unable to move to unable to stop moving."

"I'm feeling better I think I can get up now." Nero stood he leaned against the wall again but this time on his feet.

"And the Mad Mod did this knowing these conditions?"

"Yes, said it was specially built for me." Nero closed his eyes he could only hope he would feel better, less dizzy and sick or he would be a burden. "I'll be alright soon, you guys go on I'll catch up soon."

"I'm not leaving you." Badger said sternly.

"Me either dude." Beast Boy.

"Mod has to be stopped and put in jail and off the streets. I'll go and see who I can find." Robin said.

"I'd like it if you came back in ten minutes; it always safer in numbers." Badger said.

"You're right ten minutes I promise, Starfire come with me."

Silently they went out the only door now that the door they entered was sealed by the fallen slab that was the ceiling.

Robin and Starfire came back in less than ten minutes with Cyborg, Raven, and Vorn "Is everybody ready?" Robin asked he looked partially at Nero.

"Ready." He said and walked out the door with everyone else. He walked with a straight back and kept pace with Robin, determined to prove he was not week and not a burden.

"So did he try to kill you guys too?" Vorn asked very causally.

"He nearly fried my hardrive in that mad computer lab!"

Raven paused and lifted her clock to revile sports gear "Gym"

"He tried to crush us!" Beast Boy

"He tried to crush me as well." Starfire

"He used my epalsy against me." Nero said quietly.

Raven, Cyborg and paused and turned to look at him.

"You're an epileptic?" Raven asked her voice the same monotone but her faced showed a little concern.

"No, offence dude but should you be a hero with that condition?" Cyborg asked.

Nero narrowed his eyes "I appreciate your concern bit millions of people live normal lives. So why can't I be a hero? Besides it's usually under control, I haven't had a seizure in years till now."

"Mad Mod really is crazy if he's trying to kill people; he's never done that before or at least not that I'm aware of." Vorm said

"You've fought Mad Mod before?" Robin he paused and so did the others "Okay we take a minute to talk. What do you know about him?"

"Yeah, about a year ago we got a call for help, it was a tarp, he Mod pretended to be a victim only to be a villain and we were trapped in his _Mad Mod's mad mansion_. We beat him once, you brake the cane you beat him."

"I have an idea, something similar to last time." Nero said turning to his leader "It worked before, let's try it again."

"He won't fall for the same thing twice." Vorn

"Yes, he will or he might cause you know his like an ego manic but we gotta go he has Stergone and we need to save him." Nero continued in the direction they were going at quick walk not quit a run yet.

"How do you know he has your friend?" Beast Boy asked

"Cause Mad Mod is not here and neither is Stergone." Nero explained.

"Mod can't stand being away from his victims for long, he not bothering us probably assuming were dead or busy with his school. It's safe to assume Sterg is lose and fighting Mad Mod we got to hurry."

Everyone broke into a run or flew faster and they quickly came to a door. Raven who was closet opened the door and reviled the room they had woken up in.

"Back were we started but we still have to find Mod." Robin said.

"Gotta find Stergone." Vorn said.

They heard footsteps and the heroes become tense, they were ready for battle they got into defensive postions, they readied there weapons and gathered their energy. They heard a 'thump' and heard a noise. They discovered it was a door knob, quietly they approached the door carefully. The knob rattled again as if it was locked but someone tried it anyways.

"Guys?" Stergone called out "Hey is anybody out there?!" he shouted as how could he know everybody was just on the other side of the door?

Nero smiled and opened the door and smiled at his friend who in his clutch Mad Mod "I see you won and all by yourself too."

Titans and GOOD alike came over to the hero and the villain the victorious and the defeated. Although Mad Mod was unconscious Stergone looked worse for wear. "I think I brock his wrist but I definitely broke his nose and most immortally his cane." He throws the two bites of broken cane to the floor.

"So the cane kept him young?" Raven asked as she looked at the man at their feet. He was no longer the same looking man now his hair was grayed and his skin wrinkled.

"We have two theories, it really deages his somehow but more likely it castes an illusion." Stergone said and stretched joints gave audible pops.

"Either way he's going to jail." Robin said and grabbed Mod by the collar Vorm held him on his feet while Robin put handcuffs on the unconscious bad guy.

"So after the official business is done you guys wanna hang out get something to eat?" Vorm asked.

Her team and the Titans smiled, even the corners of Raven's mouth turned up in a small smile.

"That would be awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed a fist pump in the air.

Badger gave him a tight hug "Let's get outta here guys." She said.

The teens made their way out of _Mad Mod's institute for bratty teenage do-gooders_, Raven teleported them to Jump City Police Station dropped Mod off and promised to be available for questions later. Ordinarily the police questioned people immediately however Titans had arranged with their local police to be interagted whever more conveanit for the Titans. As very busy superheroes and the only ones capable with dealing with some super villains the police make accepts for them.

"Okay so where to now guys?" Vorm asked.

"How about we get lunch at that new Thai place?" Stergone suggested.

"What back home?" Nero asked.

"Please new friends where is it that you call home?" Starfire asked a cheerful smile on her face as she floated easily close to her own friends.

"Arizona for now, were nomadic were GOOD, Global overseers of decency, we travel around and fight the wrongs we see. We have a base in Arizona, Connecticut, North Carolina Florida and even a few places in Canada." Vorm

"And our European friends travel around England, Spain, France, Russia, next moth we help them build their hideout in Italy." Stergone said.

"We should get pizza." Beast Boy cheered.

"Anything is fine with me." Badger said smiling at her dear brother who she had missed terribly, and genially she was fine with any food.

"I've never had Thai food before, maybe we should try that." Cyborg

"Sounds good to me, let's try it." Robin said.

"Okay let's go home." Vorm said and knotted to Stergone.

"Okay hold hands everyone."

They did and in a flash of yellow light they were gone and in a second flash of light they reappeared in the living room of the Arizona hideout of GOOD.

"It's good to be home." Vorm said "If you guys don't mind we'll show you around later. Just wait a second and I'll get my wallet." She turned and went into the first cubical and quickly reappeared wallet in hand.

"Let's go the lunch is on me guys." Vorm smiled brightly at the Teen Titans.

Robin smiled "Okay but we pay for the next one."

The teens arrived and The Garden after a short walk. The staff had to put together sever tables to accommodate but they did not hesitate they were happy to give into the wishes of the large group of heroes.

The young heroes looked over the menus, put in their orders and while they waited for the food to arrive they talked.

"So planes have changed huh Beast Boy?" Badger said with a smile.

"Yeah but things are better then we planed!" Beast Boy cheered grinning from pointy ear to pointy ear.

"So how did you two meet?" Cyborg asked grinning at his green friend.

Badger took a huge gulp of the Thai ice tea she was drinking by time to get her story together. Beast similarly busied himself with his a spoonful of yellow curry.

"Well we were kids and our partners were great friends, we met when I was six and him five," Badger began the story.

* * *

><p>If you like this story please tell me why and if you do not like like please tell me why.<p> 


End file.
